Dirimu, Takkan Hilang Dari Ingatan
by allen.chan08
Summary: Arthur Kirkland adalah siswa SMA Hetalia yang terletak di Indonesia. Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis Jepang yang manis merubah hidupya 180 derajat. Di saat kebahagiaanya memuncak, Arthur harus kehilangan hal yang paling berharga baginya. Dan bagaimanakah reaksinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan di balik semuanya itu? EnglandXFem!Japan OOC-ness


hohohoho,, nge-post cerita baru... padahal yang lama belum kelar~~ banzai~~

maaf,, lagi stress,, hasil ujian yang jelek.. uhu~~ TTwTT

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya-san (inginnya sih jadi milikku,, supaya full of USUK! XDD)  
Warnings : mungkin OOC-ness,, gaje,, cerita abal-abal.. saya masih amatir**

* * *

Hujan lebat mengguyur bumi. Membasahinya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air yang menggenang. Semua orang berlari mencari perlindungan. Kecuali aku. Hanya aku yang melangkah terus menerjang hujan ini. Tak peduli sekujur tubuhku kedinginan, atau kemungkinan aku akan sakit. Tubuhku sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun. Hampa, tubuhku kosong. Tak ada satu pun sisa semangat untuk hidup.

Kakiku berjalan tak menentu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah terus berjalan ke depan. Putus asa. Mungkin itulah keadaanku sekarang.

''Ha…ha…'', tawaku hambar. 'Sungguh menyedihkan keadaanku saat ini', pikirku dalam hati.

''Seandainya…seandainya hal ini tak terjadi padaku…'', kataku lirih.

Kutatap langit. Gelap, tertutup awan hitam. Kupejamkan mataku. Air hujan membuat mataku perih. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menangis. Air mataku telah mengering. Kesedihan yang kupendam begitu dalam. Aku sekarang, hanyalah sesosok boneka yang bernyawa. Nyawa pun sudah bukan hal yang penting bagiku.

Aku, tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Kamu yang memberi cahaya dalam hidupku. Mengenalkan padaku, bahwa dunia ini indah jika memiliki tujuan dalam menjalaninya. Kupikir, kebahagianku adalah bertemu denganmu. Seandainya hal itu tak terjadi, kebahagianku takkan pernah hilang...

Dua bulan yang lalu…

Mereka semua bodoh! Ayah dan ibu, juga semua orang yang menasehati apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Yang menjalani hidup ini adalah aku! Bukan kalian! Mengapa kalian seenaknya mengaturku?

''Menyebalkan!'', teriakku lantang. Untung saja saat ini tidak ada seorang pun di taman ini. Soalnya dari tadi kerjaku hanyalah berteriak dan menghancurkan bunga-bunga yang ada di taman ini.

''Aku benci kalian semua!'' teriakku. Setelah itu aku pun duduk di bawah pohon akasia. Aku lelah berteriak terus dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang perempuan. Kelihatannya seumuran denganku. Dia hanya memandangiku, dan kelihatannya sedang berpikir.

'Apa mungkin dia tadi mendengar teriakanku? Pasti dia sekarang menganggapku kurang waras', pikirku. Tapi lama-lama aku malu juga dipandangi terus. Kok aku bisa salting begini ya?

Lama dia terdiam. Kemudian, perempuan itu berkata…

"Konbanwa!", sambil tersenyum, dia ikut duduk disampingku.

'Apa? Telingaku sakit ya? Kok tadi yang kudengar bukan bahasa Indonesia', pikirku terkejut. Dengan wajah keheranan kutatap dia.

''Watashi namae wa Honda Sakura.'', katanya lagi, yang makin membuat diriku bingung.  
''Stop! Can you speak Indonesian?'' tanyaku kasar.

Sepertinya dia sadar. Dengan takut-takut dia pun berkata…

''So..sorry, eh, ma…maaf. Aku kurang bisa bahasa Indonesia.'', jawabnya terbata-bata. Sepertinya dia benar-benar takut karena kubentak tadi.

''Aku juga minta maaf. Nggak seharusnya seorang cowok bicara kasar pada cewek. Maaf ya Honda-san.'', kataku dengan nada menyesal.

''Ah! Kamu mengerti! Kamu tahu bahasa Jepang?'', tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

''Sedikit sih.''

''Wah, siapa namamu?''

''Ore namae wa Arthur Kirkland.'', jawabku sambil memamerkan kalau bisa bahasa Jepang. Pamer dikit nggak pa-pa kan?

''Aasaa-san? Kokui desu!''

''Bukan Aasaa, tapi A-R-T-H-U-R!'', kataku tanpa ekspresi. Dan tanpa aba-aba, aku segera bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Ngapain juga aku ngobrol dengan cewek yang nggak kukenal.

''Aasaa-san! Apakah kita bisa ketemu lagi?'' tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba.

''Mungkin!'', jawabku sekedarnya.

''Promise! Mata ashita!'' dengan ceria, dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'cewek aneh! Emang siapa juga yang peduli denganmu? Kenal juga Cuma sekilas! Tapi sebal juga, niatnya aku yang mau ninggalin dia. Eh, malah cewek itu duluan pergi. Imageku rusak deh!', sesalku dalam hati. Sambil mengutuki diri sendiri mengapa membuang waktu untuk hal tak berguna, aku pun berjalan pulang.

Walau begitu aku tetap juga memikirkannya. Dan entah mengapa, aku malah berharap bertemu lagi dengannya.

Keesokan harinya, aku sengaja pergi ke taman, walau ada sedikit harapan ingin kembali bertemu dengan cewek kemarin. Aku kadang berjalan cepat, kadang lambat. Sambil memikirkan kalau bertemu nanti, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini wajib dipikirkan! Kalau aku salting saat bertemu dengannya, imageku akan rusak di depan matanya!

Tak susah untuk mencarinya. Aku menemukannya sedang bernyanyi di bawah pohon akasia itu. Dia bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus. Sepertinya dia sangat menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Walau aku tak tahu apa judul lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tapi, dia yang sedang bernyanyi terlihat begitu manis di mataku. Mungkinkah, aku menyukainya?

Sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku terus memandanginya. Seketika itu juga, dia memandangku sambil tersenyum. Aku terkejut! Saking kagetnya kakiku tergelincir dan jatuh tepat di depannya.

''Kamu tidak apa-apa?'', tanya Sakura. Terlihat nada khawatir di suaranya.

''Ya! Tentu saja! Ini adalah senam kebugaran yang lagi ngetrend di Indonesia!'', jawabku sambil buru-buru berdiri. Sedikit berbohong sih, soalnya aku malu sekali!

''Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.'', katanya sambil bernafas lega. Setelah itu dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat, dia manis sekali!

Sejak aku bersahabat dengan Sakura, duniaku terasa sangat berbeda. Sakura ternyata anak yang sangat cerdas. Dia kadang mengajariku dalam pelajaran eksak. Sebagai gantinya, aku mengajarinya olahraga. Soalnnya, dia lemah dalam pelajaran itu!

Tapi Sakura benar-benar berbeda. Tidak seperti siswa SMA umumnya, yang masih sering main-main. Sakura lebih dewasa. Dari cara berpikir dan memutuskan semua tindakannya, sangat berbeda dengan remaja yang pada umumnya mengambil tindakan seenaknya. Mungkin hal ini termasuk alasan aku mengaguminya.

Berkat Sakura, hubunganku dengan orang tuaku membaik. Rata-rata nilaiku pun juga naik. Aku sangat senang! Sakura merupakan dewi fortuna bagiku!

Dua minggu kemudian…

Kulihat kerumunan orang di lapangan sekolah. Apakah yang terjadi? Dadaku terasa sakit. Firasat buruk! Seketika itu juga, aku langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Tiba-tiba badanku terasa kaku! Hatiku sakit! Di tengah kerumunan itu, ada seorang perempuan yang gantung diri! Tidak! Itu Sakura! Apa maksudnya ini? Dengan hitungan detik, aku langsung berlari. Hatiku perih! Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir, aku tak dapat melihat Sakura yang seperti itu!

Walau kematian Sakura masih misterius di mataku, aku tetap berusaha menjalani hidupku. Sebab aku sadar, Sakura takkan senang jika aku menelantarkan hidupku.

Setelah kematian Sakura, aku berusaha mencari teman baru. Walau tak bisa menggantikan Sakura, aku menemukannya. Namanya adalah Alfred F Jones. Dia berbeda 180 derajat dari Sakura. Alfred orangnya supel dan seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tapi, aku senang berteman dengan Alfred.

Aku harap pertemananku dengannya dapat berjalan selamanya. Tapi, saat aku berpikir begitu, seketika itu juga, aku harus memutuskan hubungan ini. Waktu itu, aku main ke rumah Alfred. Diam-diam aku membaca buku hariannya. Aku langsung kaku! Otakku seperti berputar. Saat itu juga, Alfred langsung menyambar buku hariannya dari pandanganku.

''Jangan baca!'', bentak Alfred dengan marah.

''Apa maksudnya ini? Aku menemukan nama Sakura di dalam buku harianmu! Jangan-jangan…'', pertanyaanku langsung terputus. Aku tak mampu untuk melanjutkannya.

''Benar. Akulah yang membunuh Honda Sakura. Sahabatmu itu. Dan aku jugalah yang menyamarkan kematiaanya sebagai bunuh diri'', jawab Alfred pelan.

Kepalaku terasa disambar petir. Hal itu tak dapat kupercaya. Mengapa kamu melakukannya?

''Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku dulu pecandu narkoba. Dan Honda memergokiku saat sedang memakainya di sekolah. Aku…aku terpaksa membunuhnya.'', cerita Alfred sambil terbata-bata.

''Kamu memakai narkoba? Dan kamu bilang, terpaksa untuk membunuh Sakura? Kamu pikir nyawa itu gampang mencarinya?'', tanyaku sambil membentaknya. Kesabaranku benar-benar hilang.

''Aku membunuhnya karena dia berniat melaporkanku ke polisi. Tapi sejak saat itu aku sangat menyesal. Aku berusaha menghilang ketergantunganku terhadap obat terlarang itu. Dan aku sudah berhasil.''

''Mengapa kamu mau menjadi temanku?''

''Karena sejak kematiannya, kamulah yang paling terpukul. Aku merasa bersalah.'', ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

'Bersalah? Gampang sekali kamu mengatakan hal itu.', pikirku dalam hati. Aku jadi sangat membenci Alfred. Karena kemarahanku yang semakin memuncak, aku mendorongnya hingga kepalanya membentur tembok.

Kepala Alfred dipenuhi oleh darah. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir dia berkata…

''Maafkan aku Arthur.'', ujarnya lemah. Setelah itu dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.  
Melihatnya mati dihadapanku, aku langsung berlari kencang keluar rumah. Tak peduli hujan deras, aku berlari dengan arah tak menentu. Meninggalkan Alfred! Meninggalkan semuanya! Hanya itu keinginanku saat ini! Aku terus berlari, berlari meninggalkan semua peristiwa yang ada!

Karena lelah, aku pun berjalan. Terus melangkah tak tahu arah. Sampai aku tiba di sebuah taman. Taman ini, tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Sakura. Masih kuingat dengan jelas, senyumnya yang lembut, suaranya yang indah, dan nyanyiannya yang membuatku terpesona untuk pertama kalinya.

Taman ini dipenuhi kenangan tentang Sakura. Air mataku langsung meleleh. Menyesali diriku sendiri. Padahal aku tahu dengan sangat pasti, Sakura takkan melakukan hal bodoh seperti perbuatanku! Sakura, betapa bodohnya aku! Kalau begini, sia-sia saja pertemuan kita selama ini.

"Plaak!", kutampar wajahku.

"Ukh...", sakit sekali, wajahku langsung meringis. Meski sudah kutahan rasa sakit ini.

Dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku. Kesadaranku telah pulih. Benar, aku akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Supaya aku nanti takkan malu, jika bertemu kembali denganmu.

"Semoga kamu bahagia di sana!", teriakku lantang.

Sambil tertawa, kembali kususuri jalan, dengan tegar dan langkah yang pasti. Kubuka kembali tirai kehidupanku.

* * *

yup,, jadi deh ceritanya~~ kayaknya Arthur terlalu OCC ya... hahahahahahaha =w=v peace~~

review please~~


End file.
